Hospital
by Eltrish
Summary: Satu berita tak terduga yang Squalo dapat saat mengemban misinya. XS


**Dalam rangka misi bersama Arisu-san meramaikan fandom KHR dengan XS**

Ah, akhirnya Ish buat fic ini~~ Ah, lamanya ga ngepost... kelamaan liburan Ish jadi males nih~~ ok deh, langsung aja... (wow, sampe ngebuat opening aja Ish males... bener-bener penyakit males-to-the-extreme! XDD)

Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira but Hospital belong to Ish (Xanxus and Squalo belong to each other~)

Warning: OOC maybe? Typo, dll~

Enjoy~ the~ story~

* * *

"Huh, benar-benar membosankan." keluh Squalo sembari mengibaskan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah. Di hadapannya terkapar ratusan tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa, yang kini hanya menjadi saksi bisu atas kemahiran Squalo dalam menggunakan pedang. Sebutan sebagai second sword emperor memang bukan sekedar gelar semata.

Squalo lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati tumpukan mayat-mayat itu dengan wajah setengah merengut dan mata memicing tajam.

"Voi! Lussuria! Ayo kita pulang, aku bosan berada disini terus!" teriak Squalo sembari mencari sosok sun guardian Varia itu. Namun sayangnya tidak ada jawaban. Sang second sword emperor itu menggertakan giginya tanda ia kesal dibuat menunggu.

Karena kehabisan kesabaran, Squalo berteriak sekali lagi. "LUSSURIA!"

"Arara~ Aku ada disini dari tadi Squalo." sahut Lussuria akhirnya. Ia sedang duduk dengan nyaman di atas batu, tak jauh dari tempat sang second command Varia itu berdiri.

"Kalau kau ada disitu dari tadi, jawab panggilanku!" seru Squalo makin tersulut emosi.

"Ara~ Salah sendiri kau tidak melihatku."

"VOOOOOOOOIII!"

"Sudah, sudah, Squalo. Jangan marah-marah terus. Aku harus melaporkan misi ini kepada bos. Hm, kurasa Bel dan Levi juga sudah selesai menyelesaikan misi mereka." ujar Lussuria sambil memasang earphonenya.

Squalo menyilangkan tangannya, lalu mendengus pelan. "Huh, sana cepat lapor pada bos brengsek itu dan bilang kalau misi kali ini sungguh membosankan! Setelah itu kita pulang!"

"_Hai, hai_."

Squalo kembali mendengus dengan wajah yang masih saja berkerut dari tadi. Tampaknya misi kali ini benar-benar membuatnya jengkel bukan main. Hanya buang-buang waktu. Tidak adakah misi yang lebih _pantas_ untuk seorang Superbi Squalo?

Masih sambil menyilangkan tangannya, sang rain guardian dari Varia itu perlahan mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan tak sabar. Ia melirik ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya kembali melirik ke arah Lussuria yang terlihat masih sibuk berkutat dengan earphonenya.

"Masih belum juga?" tanya Squalo dengan nada mulai meninggi, salah satu tanda kalau ia sudah bosan dibuat menunggu.

"Hmm, ini aneh. Bos sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilanku." jawab Lussuria, masih berusaha mencoba.

"Hmph, paling-paling bos brengsek itu hanya lupa dimana meletakkan earphonenya."

"Hmm, mungkin. Coba kuhubungi Levi. Apa earphoneku yang rusak ya?"

"Mungkin juga! Mungkin malah itu jawaban yang paling mungkin!"

"Sebentar, coba kucek." Lussuria terdiam sebentar. "Levi? ...Ah, dimana kau sekarang?" Lussuria menoleh ke arah Squalo lalu berbisik pelan. "Tersambung kok."

Squalo hanya mendengus kesal.

"Huh, bos brengsek itu benar-benar seenaknya. Dia lupa meletakkan dimana earphonenya atau memang sengaja tidak mau mengangkat sih?" gerutu Squalo pelan.

Ia melirik ke arah Lussuria yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan Levi, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, akhirnya ia pun mengambil earphonenya sendiri, hanya iseng untuk mencoba menghubungi Xanxus. Namun siapa sangka benar-benar tersambung.

_Voi, tersambung. Berarti bos brengsek itu tadi memang sengaja tidak menjawab._ batin Squalo.

Mulanya Squalo mau asal main menyalak saja, tapi seketika ia menyadari ada yang aneh, ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Voi, bos breng-"

Suara yang terdengar di earphone Squalo bukanlah suara Xanxus, melainkan semacam suara lain. Entah suara apa itu, mungkin suara percikan api yang menjalar atau semacamnya.

Sang second commad Varia itu berusaha mendengarkan lebih seksama, dan kali ini ia berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan sang pimpinan Varia. Xanxus memang tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadanya, namun ia berani bertaruh kalau ia mendengar suara nafas Xanxus yang berat di telinganya.

"B-Bos?"

Tidak ada jawaban, dan seketika itu mendadak insting Squalo mendapatkan firasat buruk. Mungkin bosnya bukan sengaja tidak menjawab, tapi ia memang _tidak bisa_ menjawab.

Seketika pikiran Squalo sedang melayang tinggi dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi, suara Lussuria kembali memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Squalo." kini suara Lussuria tidak lagi terdengar kemayu seperti biasanya, suaranya terdengar serius. "Tadi Bel dan Fran menghubungiku, mereka sudah selesai menyelesaikan misi dan kembali ke markas. Tapi saat mereka sampai disana, markas kita sudah diserang dan keberadaan bos belum diketahui."

Mata Squalo membelalak lebar, detik itu juga rasanya seluruh gravitasi yang menahannya runtuh.

* * *

Squalo berdiri di depan lift yang tak kunjung terbuka juga. Matanya berkilat-kilat, alisnya berkerut. Ia menggertakan giginya dengan tak sabar. "VOOOII! KENAPA LIFT BRENGSEK INI NGGAK TERBUKA-BUKA HAH?" serunya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi, muak dihina oleh mesin tak bernyawa brengsek itu.

"Squ, kau mau kemana? Ruang ICU-nya ada di lantai 3!" seru Lussuria.

"Naik tangga! Menunggu lift brengsek itu membuatku muak!" sahut Squalo, tidak lagi menoleh ke arah Lussuria. Buru-buru ia mencari tangga.

Kaki Squalo melangkah dengan cepat menaiki tangga. Jarak yang ditempuh tidak jauh, dalam sekejap saja ia sudah sampai di lantai 3. Begitu mendapati Bel dan Fran sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar ICU, Squalo buru-buru menghampiri keduanya.

"VOI! Bagaimana keadaan bos brengsek itu?" seru Squalo. Ia sih berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, namun sayang raut wajahnya sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong.

Bukannya malah menjawab, Bel malah memalingkan wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan Fran.

"VOOI! KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA HANYA DIAM SAJA BRENGSEK? BAGAIMANA KEADAAN BOS BRENGSEK ITU? JANGAN DIAM SAJA! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"Bos... ada di dalam." jawab Bel pelan, samar-samar suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Bos belum mendapatkan kamar sendiri, jadi masih berbagi ruang dengan orang lain di dalam." jelas Fran. "Masuk saja lalu belok kiri. Tapi..." Sang mist guardian itu mendadak diam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat Squalo digantung rasa penasaran. "Sudahlah, masuk saja dan kau akan mengerti." sambungnya lagi.

Akhirnya tak tunggu lama lagi, Squalo buru-buru membuka pintu ICU yang tertutup itu, atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak, dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tak sabar masuk ke dalam. Bau steril khas rumah sakit yang semerbak langsung tercium; kontras sekali dengan bau darah yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti petunjuk dari Fran; 'Masuk saja lalu belok kiri.'

Seketika itu, ia sampai di sebuah ranjang dimana seorang pasien yang terbaring lemah disana sudah ditutupi oleh kain. Sudah tidak bernyawa. Mata Squalo langsung membelalak.

_Bo-Bohong... Bos brengsek itu... Tidak mungkin!_

Jantung Squalo berdebar kencang sementara matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu. Ia ingin mendekat dan memastikan kalau orang yang kini terkapar di hadapannya bukanlah Xanxus, tapi mendadak kakinya terasa lemas. Jangankan melangkah, berdiri tegap tanpa gemetar saja ia tidak bisa.

"B-Bos..." panggil Squalo dengan suara bergetar.

Mendadak dari arah yang bersebrangan dengannya, terdengar suara berat yang khas. Suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara Xanxus.

"Apa-apaan kau hiu brengsek? Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Squalo langsung menoleh seketika ia mendengar suara itu. Matanya makin membelalak begitu ia menemukan sosok Xanxus yang terbaring dengan mata semerah ruby yang berkilat memandanginya. Memang pimpinan Varia itu dipasangi beberapa alat di tubuhnya, tapi setidaknya sosok Xanxus yang terpantul dari bola matanya itu masih _hidup_.

Untuk beberapa saat rasanya otak Squalo berhenti berfikir. Tidak hanya kakinya saja yang kini terasa lemas, sekujur tubuhnya rasanya mau ambruk di tempat.

_V-Voi... Bos brengsek ini... Dia benar-benar mau membuatku mati jantungan ya?_

Karena Squalo tidak juga menjawab-jawab pertanyaan Xanxus, akhirnya pimpinan Varia yang kehilangan kesabaran itu pun melemparkan benda terdekat yang ada di dekatnya, sekotak peralatan dokter yang tertinggal. Sebentar kemudian kotak itu mendarat mulus di mengenai kepala Squalo.

"VOOOI! Apa-apaan sih kau brengsek?" seru Squalo.

"Aku bertanya padamu, hiu brengsek. Bukannya malah menjawab kau malah berdiri sambil memasang wajah idiot begitu. Membuatku muak saja!"

"VOOOI! Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang untuk melihat keadaanmu brengsek! Hargai sedikit dong! Lagipula tadi kupikir kau sudah ma-"

Seketika itu Squalo kembali teringat dengan perkataan Fran yang menyesatkannya.

"_Masuk saja lalu belok kiri."_

_Voi... bocah itu... dia bilang kiri kan? Tapi nyatanya bos brengsek ini ada di kanan! ...Tadi Bel juga memasang wajah seakan terjadi sesuatu pada bos brengsek ini... Brengsek! Mereka berdua pasti hanya mau mengerjaiku!_

Saat masih sibuk dengan angannya sendiri, sebuah barang kembali mendarat di kepala sang second command Varia itu. Entah benda tumpul apa lagi yang dilempar bosnya kali ini, Squalo sudah tidak peduli. Ia langsung melotot lalu menyalak galak pada Xanxus.

"Voi! Untuk apa kau melemparkan benda brengsek itu padaku kali ini hah?"

"Makanya kalau bicara jangan bicara setengah-setengah brengsek."

"Apa kau bil-"

Perkataan Squalo terputus di tengah jalan seketika ia mendengar suara Bel dan Fran dari ujung pintu ICU. Tawa Bel meledak memenuhi ruangan sementara Fran yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya menasihat pelan dengan suara monotonnya yang khas.

"Kau bisa mati kalau terlalu banyak tertawa, senpai."

"Shishishi! Itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu kodok!"

dan JLEB! Sebuah pisau melesat dan menancap begitu saja di punggung Fran.

Squalo menahan nafas, juga seluruh amarahnya. Ia melotot tajam ke arah Bel yang masih saja tertawa dan Fran yang tanpa ekspresi. Rasanya bola mata Squalo mau melompat keluar lalu menerkam kedua anggota Varia muda itu saking kesalnya.

"VOOOII! KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!" seru Squalo sembari berlari ke arah keduanya.

Dan keributan pun yang terelakan pun terjadi. Xanxus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

* * *

"Arara~ Squalo, sudah kau istirahat saja. Bos sudah mendapat pengamanan terbaik. Kau bisa pulang dan kembali lagi besok pagi." ujar Lussuria seketika ia mendapati Squalo sedang bersandar di depan pintu kamar Xanxus.

"Huh, jangan mengaturku! Terserah aku mau pulang atau tidak! Kalau kau mau pulang, kau saja yang pulang!" seru Squalo, seperti biasa tak ramah dan selalu emosian.

"Nanti kalau kau kurang istirahat kau juga sakit. Lagipula besok bos sudah bisa pulang kok, aku sudah mengobatinya. Jadi tinggal biarkan dia beristirahat malam ini."

"VOOOI! Aku sudah tahu! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau disini sampai pagi hah? Apa itu salah? Ada masalah denganmu hah?"

Lussuria menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja deh, aku pulang dulu ya." pamit Lussuria sembari berlalu.

Squalo tidak menyahut dan hanya mendengus seakan mencibir kepergian Lussuria.

Sepeninggalan Lussuria, Squalo menyilangkan tangannya sembari masih bersandar pada pintu kamar sang pimpinan Varia. Sudah hampir tengah malam, jam segini sudah jarang ada orang yang berkeliaran di rumah sakit. Paling sesekali hanya suster yang lewat sehabis usai mengecek keadaan pasien. Sekarang hanya kesunyian dan bau steril yang entah kenapa masih tercium menemani malam sang second command Varia. Lewat dari tengah malam, ia masih saja berjaga dengan sigap; walau sebenernya menjaga dari apa ia juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin ada lagi yang mengancam keselamatan bosnya.

Matanya yang abu-abu bergerak kesana kemari dengan awas, mewaspadai segala bentuk gerakan. Memasang telinga lebar-lebar untuk mengantisipasi segala bentuk serangan yang mungkin datang. Namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada satu gerakan pun yang pantas untuk dicurigai, tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda penyerangan.

Malam yang damai menemani Squalo. Atau bisa dibilang... malam yang membosankan.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan dan mulai bosan, Squalo mengetuk pintu kamar Xanxus. Hanya sekedar ingin memastikan kalau Xanxus tidak apa-apa. Namun tidak ada sahutan. Tidak ada suara dan tidak ada suara bantingan barang ke arah pintu.

Squalo berhenti bersandar. Ia memandangi pintu yang membatasinya dari Xanxus itu.

_Apa bos brengsek itu sudah tidur?_ batin Squalo sembari mengira-ngira. _Ah, sudahlah, coba kucek saja... tidak ada salahnya juga kan?_

Akhirnya Squalo pun memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam. Beberapa langkah setelah ia melewati batas pintu ia menemukan sosok Xanxus yang sedang terlelap. Tidak ada lagi kilat mata merah yang seindah batu ruby itu, tidak ada makian juga lemparan benda sebagai sambutan atas kedatangannya yang tidak diundang. Mendapati pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu, Squalo pun sempat terperanjat. Entah setan bodoh mana yang berani merasukinya hingga ia sempat salah mengira kalau Xanxus bukanlah hanya tertidur, tapi tertidur untuk selamanya.

_Hmph, dilihat darimana pun bos itu sedang tertidur bodoh! Huh, sudahlah, lebih baik aku biarkan saja dia istirahat..._

Squalo sudah berbalik, namun mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Ia kembali menoleh dan memandangi sosok pimpinan Varia yang tengah terlelap itu. Ia berhenti bergerak lalu diam tanpa suara untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat.

Sang rain guardian Varia itu berdiri di pinggir di tempat tidur Xanxus, ia masih saja terus memandangi sosok bosnya yang masih memejamkan mata itu lekat-lekat seakan tidak bisa lepas.

Squalo membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menggerakkan tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh rambut hitam Xanxus. Namun tiba-tiba saja bosnya itu membuka mata dan dalam sepersekian detik kemudian Xanxus sudah mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya ke arah kepala rain guardiannya. Mungkin secara refleks, tapi entahlah. Tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui isi kepala Xanxus.

Xanxus mendesis berbahaya. "Kau lagi... Mau apa kau disini sampah?"

Squalo yang masih ditodong oleh pistol Xanxus hanya bisa mengangkat alis dengan jengkel. "Aku ada disini untuk melindungimu brengsek. Kenapa kau malah menodongkan pistolmu padaku hah?" protes Squalo sembari menjauhkan senjata pimpinan Varia itu dari kepalanya.

Xanxus kembali meletakkan pistolnya di balik selimut lalu memejamkan matanya seakan tidak peduli dengan aksi protes yang baru saja dilancarkan oleh Squalo.

"VOOOI! Kenapa kau diam saja, brengsek? Jawab aku! Kau tidak tuli kan?"

Pimpinan Varia itu kembali membuka matanya. Kilatan mata merah yang semerah batu ruby itu kembali memandangi rain guardiannya dengan tajam dan berbahaya. Tidak tunggu lama dan berkata apa-apa lagi, Xanxus langsung saja menarik tangan Squalo hingga akhirnya sang second commandnya itu jatuh menindih tubuhnya.

"V-Voi! Apa-apaan kau hah?" protes Squalo seketika tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh sang pimpinan Varia itu.

Kini jarak yang memisahkan keduanya dalam sekejap menipis. Mata merah Xanxus masih memandang dalam-dalam mata abu-abu Squalo. Ia masih saja terdiam tanpa kata selama masih melakukan kontak mata. Lalu perlahan tangan Xanxus merengkuh wajah Squalo dan melumat bibir sang second command Varia itu.

Terkejut dengan kontak pertama tanpa peringatan itu, Squalo hanya bisa memberontak.

"Ngh! Mmmh..."

Namun Xanxus tidak secepat itu melepaskan Squalo. Sembari memperdalam ciumannya, perlahan ia menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Squalo dan menyapu semua yang ada di dalam sana. Squalo masih berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri, namun sayang sekali, bukan Xanxus namanya kalau ia kehabisan cara begitu saja.

Xanxus merengkuh tengkuk Squalo dengan sebelah tangan dan memaksa second sword emperor itu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara sebelah tangan lagi mulai beralih untuk memeluk tubuh Squalo dan memastikan telah mengunci seluruh gerakannya.

"Nnngh! Nngh... Nng... Mmmh..."

Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya Squalo mengibarkan bendera putih; menyerah atas segala dominasi yang diberikan oleh Xanxus. Persetan dengan harga diri, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Sikap pasif Squalo pun hilang begitu saja dan berganti dengan sikap agresif yang begitu kooperatif dengan sikap Xanxus yang selalu berusaha mendominasi. Sekarang dengan kedua tangannya ia merengkuh wajah Xanxus, memaksa pimpinan Varia itu untuk memberikan lebih dan lebih.

Lidah dan lidah masih saling mengadu dominasi. Tidak ada jeda untuk bernafas, bahkan untuk berfikir. Yang ada sekarang hanya insting. Dan mengikuti instingnya, Squalo perlahan menggerakkan tanggannya untuk menanggalkan kancing baju Xanxus satu persatu.

Di tengah ciuman panas mereka, mendadak Squalo melihat Xanxus sedikit menyerngit. Ia berhenti dan menarik diri sebentar untuk melihat apa yang salah, dan ternyata ia baru sadar kalau sekarang ia sedang menindih luka Xanxus. Dari balik perban yang membalut rusuk pimpinan Varia itu terlihat warna merah darah segar yang kembali menghiasi.

Squalo membelalak ngeri dan buru-buru menjauhkan diri.

"V-Voi! Lukamu terbuka lagi!" seru Squalo panik. Namun seperti tidak peduli, bosnya itu malah menarik tubuhnya jatuh menindih luka yang baru saja sukses terbuka lagi itu.

Mata Xanxus kembali memandangi dengan tajam. Dengan suara beratnya yang khas itu, ia berbisik pelan kepada Squalo. "Siapa bilang kau boleh berhenti begitu saja, sampah? Aku belum selesai denganmu."

"Voi! Tapi lukamu kembali terbuka brengsek! Kita lanjutkan lain ka-"

Intrupsi dadakan dari Xanxus.

Kembali ia melumat bibir Squalo tanpa peringatan, kembali membuat Squalo tunduk oleh dominasi yang tidak bisa ditolaknya. Setelah memastikan kalau rain guardiannya itu tidak lagi protes dan kembali menikmati, perlahan Xanxus menarik diri.

Dengan senyum sinis yang mengembang di wajahnya, Xanxus berbisik pelan.

"Permainan ini baru saja akan dimulai, stronzo."

* * *

Ish : STOOOOP! Haah... haaah... Eru... Kenapa kamu seenaknya ngerasukin Ish n ngubah cerita ini? Kalo gini sih kalo dilanjutin bisa jadi rated M lagi! DX

Eru: Ufufufu~ ada masalah dengan rated M?

Ish: BANYAK!

Eru: Ga ada yang salah, Eru menikmati membuat rated M... Reader setuju dengan Eru? *smirk*

Ish: ...terserahlah, yang pasti cerita ini ga boleh dinodai... makanya stop sampe disini aja!

Eru: ...Ah ga seru... padahal kesenangan baru saja mau dimulai... Kasihan Xanxus, dihentikan sebelum beraksi...

Ish: *JLEB!* Te-Terserah... Pokoknya ini tetep rated T!

Eru: ...yare-yare... terserah deh... Jadi akhirnya menggantung begini? Kalau gitu siap-siap mendapat flame deh...

Ish: Ugh... Iya. Ngh... reader-sama, review...? Flame pun gapapa... -_-;


End file.
